


Death

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Kirk/Spock - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: poetry_fiction, M/M, Pon Farr, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock must deal with the events leading to Jim's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash poem.

Death, cold and final.  
  
Dead weight pulling me under.  
  
Never shall I see him again.  
  
What have I done?  
  
I scream but no one hears me.  
  
I plead to any god to bring him back.  
  
But there is nothing but darkness and death before me.  
  
I wish to join him there in the silence.  
  
But I do not deserve that fate.  
  
I shall not prosper, nor live again.  
  
My hell starts now and will last an eternity.


End file.
